Video Kid
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ken Kaneki es como acero. (Y gusta de morderle el ombligo a Touka).


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** #012 [Los festivos cómplices; fandom_insano]

 **N/A:** tenía otra idea para este fic pero terminó totalmente distinto. WHO CARES. PORN WHITOUT PLOT. Va para **summerlilies** por el tópico "A pedido…" del foro Anteiku: la cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. Ojalá le guste *nervios*

* * *

 **K** en Kaneki es como acero.

Con el paso del tiempo Touka lo descubre —o quizá muy aprisa, en ese preciso instante—.

Mientras él le regala a ella una sonrisa inquieta, esa clase de sonrisa hecha manojo de brío y plasmada con tinta endeble en un papel mojado que va deshaciéndose de a poco, como pidiendo permiso para abrirle la caja torácica y depositar ahí un corazón.

(Ken Kaneki es como acero).

A Touka le irrita tanta amabilidad ponzoñosa, pero se acostumbra, inevitablemente, imperceptiblemente. Y transcurren las semanas, y luego los meses, y Ken de alguna manera misteriosa va transformando sus plumas en alas suaves (estas ya no púas punzocortantes, nunca más). Pues resulta que tras el incidente de Shuu en la iglesia ellos se hacen más cercanos

—tanto que Kaneki le toca tentativamente los dedos al enseñarle Touka cómo preparar un café más delicioso y ella se encrespa ligeramente, más no le aparta con un manotazo, no después de la sexta ocasión en que ocurre—.

(y Ken Kaneki es como acero).

Se forja en fuego, y con consideración notable le inflige cortes a ella, cortes que laceran su respiración y su pulso, sin embargo él–

 _Tou-ka-chan_.

él siempre balbucea un apresurado: Disculpa.

— Disculpa en serio

(si te quiero casi sin querer,

es que soy algo torpe).

Y Touka achica los ojos de rendija, sin creerle del todo. Sin embargo lo deja pasar, como la crema vaciándose en una taza, con dos terrones de azúcar y leche de acompañamiento.

—pero Ken Kaneki es como acero y—

A ella le es inevitable soltar un tanto brusca asimismo:

— Kaneki idiota, cuando tú sonríes la luna se torna esmeralda.

(así que sigue sonriendo de ahora en más vale, nunca pares incluso si te duelen las costillas; tu alegría me sosiega).

No del todo tierna, no del todo malhumorada, pues apenas aprende cómo estimar de nuevo a alguien gracias a él. Kaneki no pregunta al respecto nunca, le otorga su espacio. Y a ella le cuesta admitir que se le dibuja una sonrisa color afecto en su presencia, que Ken le deja un sabor misterioso en el paladar (más jugoso que la carne, más intenso también, más adictivo, y–) quizá desea que la distancia entre ambos sea prácticamente inexistente.

Porque incluso si Ken empieza a manejar mejor lo de ser un ghoul y todo lo que esto conlleva, para Touka continúa siendo un tonto —que continúa plantándole flores en su vida sin su permiso y regándolas diariamente—. Y por supuesto, es inevitable que desencadenen algo.

(como un destino).

Ese algo empieza con ellos tomándose de las manos. En un secreto muy mal disimulado y tras decidirse y pedírselo muy rápido.

Ahí Touka debe contar hasta mil en su conciencia, hasta que de pronto siente una calidez chocar contra su dermis y nota que Ken igual está muy ansioso, que le sudan la palma ahora y se hace un poco pegajosa destilando sal —no lo suficientemente desagradable como para soltarla aún así—. Y que la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos estaban en Anteiku y Nishio les miró y tosió e hizo el intento de no burlarse tan descaradamente en su cara, medio diciendo «Sois tan cursis, por dios».

Seguro la mente de Kaneki se halla a segundos de estallar cuando se encuentran juntos en cada ocasión (esta vez, más que nunca) y sin falta porque _sus manos se han entrelazado, y es la primera chica con que llega tan lejos sin que le dé antes un mordisco en el hombro_ _y no desea echarlo a perder_.

Vuelve a repetir: L-lo siento.

Y Touka sabe que él sueña con llevarla a una cita a una librería y mostrarle la sección de poesías. Dedicarle una rima o quizá un verso completo. Aunque ella probablemente se enfade por semejante idea, sus palabras son torpes.

No consigue murmurar replicas no obstante, ya que Kaneki se ha resuelto y se inclina, y Touka a su vez se pone de puntitas y resopla nerviosa e impaciente.

(En un minuto sus bocas están separadas empero al siguiente se encuentran y)

— Touka-chan, me alimento de ti sin necesidad de comerte ¿no es un poco injusto?

Sí, sí lo es.

Ella puede soltar maldiciones en voz baja para que éstas correteen libres y apretar más su agarre, lo suficiente para que se le truenen un par de huesos y que chisporroteé sangre en sus nudillos. Pero la realidad es que–

(Ken Kaneki es como acero).

Claro.

Y se derrite, ella o él o los dos o ninguno, qué importa.

Que además se percata que si él es acero ella interpreta entonces el papel de flama benigna que lo tiene a su merced y le otorga su calor. (Porque en ese momento arde y tiene muchísima fiebre). Quizá no le gustaría de otra forma. Y se va a hacer puré.

(Se acuerda ahí del primer beso que compartieron tras iniciar una relación).

Tras la décima cita y ciento tres tomadas de manos en que Kaneki jugueteaba con sus dedos de rama y Touka se ruborizaba muy fuerte pero no le reprochó en lo absoluto, y asimismo luego de tres abrazos —en el primero terminó con Touka asestándole un golpe por accidente, el segundo con Kaneki teniendo un chichón en la cabeza y el tercero como todo abrazo respetable debe ser: bochornoso y cálido—.

Lo que sea, se dice ella.

Porque esa tarde después de acabar de terminar su turno en la cafetería, ellos se despiden de Koma, Irimi y el señor Yoshimura y Kaneki decide que le agrada su boca sobre la suya y que anhelan perderse allí por una eternidad.

Son labios que se acarician, dientes que se invitan a bailar.

(y Ken la atrae con ambos brazos de cajón, resguardándola).

Caminan torpes al departamento de ella.

Comiéndose.

Y las piernas le tiemblan junto con el corazón y todo lo demás. Puede colapsar en cualquier instante. Sin embargo trata de mantener la calma y no lucir tan perdida. (Justo como él).

Al separarse a Touka le arden las orejas y le falta el oxígeno además.

Ken no consigue ahogar una risa vergonzosa, provocando que ella le ordene que se calle, que no tiene ningún derecho– (que tú no luces mejor, se te incendian las mejillas, idiota y de quién crees que te estás riendo eh).

Antes de que Kaneki la observe dulce, y recargue sus frentes.

— De ti Touka-chan —responde.

(un pez coloreado y de luna llena en tu boca y vientos de esperanza en tu nuca).

Touka se prepara para otra sarta de groserías. Pero no debe olvidársele que–

(Ken Kaneki es como acero).

Él habla primero. Ya que ella ha comenzado a dejarse crecer el cabello de senda de cielo desprovisto de focos interestelares. Ken le comenta dulce que éste le encanta, que se puede extraviar en sus hebras todo el día, tocándolas con suavidad u olisqueándolas de súbito, poniéndola en extremo nerviosa a ella, incluso si se gana una maldición de su parte.

— Q-qué estás haciendo —farfulla.

(Saboreándote Touka-chan), le replica.

Y Touka pega un brinco. Ken sonríe deslavado y hecho de mazapán ante eso, con los pómulos ardiendo. Le cepilla el pelo y Touka a cambio le pasa las yemas por encima del parche. Los dos en silencio, muy concentrados en su labor.

—confidente e imaginativo, Ken nada sin salvavidas en su cabello, ese que raudo navega hacia sus caderas y más allá—.

En algún punto aquello no basta, se percatan.

No.

Y por eso ahora mismo se están devorando, no tan figurativamente.

Touka necesita más de él, que sus uñas se le encajan como alfileres y (hay pájaros en su mente, revolotean tanto pero), Kaneki se contagia de una fiebre mortal que amenaza con consumirlo ante el menor roce o mirada de (¿me pasas esa cucharilla por favor?).

Se queman en aguas profundas.

—los pájaros se agitan, mueven las alas, gorjean—.

Hay mucho ruido y estática entre ambos.

(Ken Kaneki es como acero).

Y súbitamente las piernas de Touka le parecen larguísimas. Como interminables. Kaneki no puede evitar mirarlas y asfixiarse en reflexiones indecorosas.

— Esas medias... te lucen muy bien ¿sabes? —murmura.

«El asunto es que tengo el presentimiento de que lucirías aún más linda sin estas».

Touka entiende en base de señas y de mordidas, es ahora él quien le clava los dientes en los omoplatos y Diosdiosdios, no debería sentirse tan bien.

— Qué estás balbuceando, idiota.

Touka se muerde los labios.

(Sólo apúrate y ayúdame a quitarte esta ridícula corbata).

Es algo natural, trata de enfundarse valor. Porque antes hubo una tomada de manos, y ésta fue precedida por un abrazo, y luego un beso y entonces vino–

— T-Touka-chan, estoy muy hambriento.

— _Ah_.

Ken le lame el cuello, después de pedirle "con permiso y gracias". Ella le regala un suspiro. Y un siseo. Y sus manos colándose impacientes en la hebilla de su pantalón.

(Ruega por no lucir tan desesperada como se siente). Pero él también se halla ansioso y anhelante y cuando la besa de nueva cuenta, con esa ternura tan enfermiza, Touka se traga sus inseguridades. Confía en Kaneki. De verdad lo hace.

Es todo negro, Ken es (negro), tan negro. Sus cabellos salvajes, sus ojos de cemento, y ella se reclina hacia atrás, guiándolo.

—Ken Kaneki es como acero—.

Las medias de escalera van cayéndose sin peaje, y siente unos dedos largos y fríos tocarla.

(En todas partes, en ninguna, en–).

Touka arquea la espalda, y Kaneki no contiene una risa nerviosa. De pronto está muy feliz, tanto que se rompería a llorar, y ella quiere golpearlo. Sin embargo él tiene una idea mejor para distraerla, y es escribirle prosas con la lengua.

Saliva en sus cavernas interiores.

Piel enrojecida.

Y prendas que despavoridas van disminuyendo directo al suelo, y que abren camino a piel desnuda y húmeda donde ( _KanekiKanekiKaneki_ , exclama, eres un tonto y haces que me duela el ventrículo izquierdo pero te quiero mucho).

— Yo también te quiero Touka-chan —le responde entrecortado. Y ella es tan azul y él tan negro y se fusionan, manchando sus consciencias efervescentes y termoeléctricas, así que–

(Ken Kaneki es como acero).

Ya lo sabe.

Cómo no saberlo.

Cómo no instarlo a que se arrime más a sus lunares y satélites, a que le pase las manos por los senos como si fuesen páginas de libros, a que le robe las braguitas y la cordura, a que gima despacio, gima afectuoso todo sin quitarse su torpeza hiriente, a que se disculpe y le mastique los huesos colorados.

Touka tiene ganas de reír hasta que le duela y de besarle las pestañas. En cambio sigue retorciéndose con Kaneki por encima de sí misma.

Y él murmura:

— Perdóname si te adoro Touka-chan, perdóname si te como entera, perdóname si nos inundamos en sudor.

Pero ella–

— Cállate, cállate.

—¿en qué iba ella? primero una tomada de manos, después un abrazo, y un beso, y luego—

 _Luego_.

La fiebre infame.

(oh, cierto).

Ellos son un atardecer que acaricia el horizonte, la marea que toca la arena de una costa. Vaivén de huesos. E inventan mil menos siete lenguajes complejos en base a sonidos apagados y sordos, que de repente él palpa la selva entre sus piernas como tímido. Maraña de sensaciones asfixiantes.

(Ken Kaneki es como acero),

y ella es tan azul y se maravilla y respira de manera agitada y posee un ombligo de pozo muy bello que a Kaneki le gusta morder.

Se contorsiona en poses místicas de fábula un poco. Y sus pies retorciéndose gritan Te quiero, te quiero tanto sí, no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero Touka necesita contener el nivel de su voz elevada, no permitirse lucir tan expuesta, así que lo expresa con su apetito. Con el ritmo de sus caderas de rompecabezas encajando justo donde deben. Con sus pulmones que sangran de tanto repetir

(Touka-chan, Touka-chan) y las manos de ella que se oxidan, despeinándole el huracán negro con sumo cuidado entonces.

— _Ka-ne-ki_ —clama ella, y se aferra a sus costillas con más fuerza.

(No te vayas).

Y él dice–

(Jamás me iré).

Le besa la clavícula. Touka le cree.

Que ahí él termina de desabrocharle el sujetador y hace geometría con su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles decentes e indecentes. Y se aman, se exorcizan, se buscan, se encuentran, se perdonan, se lloran, se padecen, se anhelan, todo porque–

—ella le provoca arder contra el mundo—,

los pájaros emprenden vuelo.

Al besarle Touka la punta de la nariz Ken no sabe qué más.


End file.
